Yewberry
Description Pelt & Body Structure Yewberry is a small, lithe she-cat with round, yellow eyes. Her legs are longer, and incredibly lean with large, rounded paws. Her tail is long and sleek with two to three long tufts, her chest small and compact, and her head is wedge-shaped. Her ears are average sized, and rounded, and her nose is a deep brown colour. Her pelt is medium length, towards the shorter length, and sleek. It’s a light brown/sandy yellow in colour, and is dappled with many toe-sized, black splotches. Her center back is a lighter streak, and her chest, toes and inner legs are a light sand-white colour. Personality Nowadays, Yewberry is a very reserved, easily agitated cat who’s not so keen on social interaction. If she’s not on patrol, she’ll usually find some quiet place to rest alone and dwell on her generally grumpy thoughts. She gets quite annoyed, especially at how PoolClan is being run, and is often seen digging her claws into the ground, or growling softly in an attempt to stop her fiery thoughts from spilling out. She usually has a lot of sharp comments on her tongue, and many heated arguments to pick, but her self control levels are in great shape, meaning that these thoughts and opinions rarely escape her racing mind. Around the camp, she is viewed as moody, selfish, and hostile; she is generally either, slinking sulkily around, or hissing lightly to herself. On border, and hunting patrols, she continues this reserved nature but also becomes extremely diligent and focused. As a perfectionist, she tries her absolute best at everything she does, and can get quite upset if she misses one piece of prey. But Yewberry wasn’t always this distant. She used to be playful, loud, teasing, bubbly, gentle and full of love. It was when she lost most of her family when these qualities became more rare. However, she does still show this side to the ones she loves, especially Egretfall. Skills Strengths * waterfighting * group hunting * swimming * agility Weaknesses * sprinting * strength in Clan battles * climbing slippery slopes * hunting most land prey From Kithood To Warriorhood Family As a kit, Yewkit was always running around, pouncing on her littermates, or rounding up some game of “Clan” where she’d often let her childish bossy nature deprive everyone but herself the title “leader”. She was very excitable and always jumped and crawled all over Stormbrook. Yewpaw was a little bit more sensible, but still excitable nonetheless. Through training, she became even closer to her littmates- often flicking them over the ear, or randomly starting a contest or race. She was very eager to show these skills with her mother. After her mother and three littermates died, Yewberry became less family based. She grieved with Hustlingfox and shared a nest with him, but eventually Hustlingfox started becoming more “training” focused and more distant towards Yewberry, which in turn, lead to Yewberry being hurt and also quiet annoyed with him from time to time. Clanmates Yewberry never really bothered with her clanmates As a kit or apprentice, as she had so many littermates. When most of her family died, she became especially anit social. Although every now and then she will flick an ear in greeting or mumble a slight hi, to passing clanmates. Currently, her best friend is Egretfall, whom she seems to be falling in love with; they are always mucking around together in the water, and having fun in the territory. Personal Yewkit‘s ultimate goal was to become PoolClan leader. As an apprentice, that changed to ”the best warrior ever” and she took her training very seriously. This lead to her becoming a perfectionist as she tried so hard to go above and beyond and would get very disappointed if she didn’t make it on her first try. Nowadays, she struggles to have fun, and her only goal seems to be to “get by”. She is very appalled with how PoolClan is being run and Squirrelstar’s dodgy leadership. Her younger spirit seems to have been crushed as frets and furies shoved their way into her mind. Important Milestones and History The Great Battle *in progress* THE END Category:PoolClan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior